Deo Juvante
by Tian-chan
Summary: History of Monaco. No major oc pairings maybe flirtatious dialogue and fluff, canon pairings maybe . Rating may change depending on chapter. Warnings: oc, history, France, and Russia later on.
1. Prologue

Hi! Tian-chan here! This is my second story, but my first hetalia fanfic and oc-fic. Let me just say one thing and let me make it very clear. Monaco is **not** a fictional country. It is a very very tiny country/principality and neighbor to France. These are drabbles about its history in order, mostly, I hope. The French translations and other explanations will be at the bottom, there shouldn't be too many in this chapter since it's just the prologue. Should be a very short chapter. Enjoy.

Warning: OC, France, and use of the French language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Monaco and a couple boxes of pocky.

* * *

***Prologue***

"_Bonjour! Je m'appelle_(1) Monaco. I am a tiny country near France. I am the second smallest country in the entire world, only bigger than Vatican City. I am also the second smallest monarchy in the whole world and I have a population of about 33,000 people. My capital city is Monaco, and no having my capital have the same name as me does not make me vain. I mainly thrive on tourism. Many people are attracted to my warm climate and casino, and no I am not a gambling addict. Many of my people are wealthy, but that does not make me a spoiled brat. I have my own military, but I mainly rely on my big brother France for protection against foreign invaders, however that does not mean that I am weak and totally helpless. In fact I have the largest police force per capita. …Be quiet(2)."

"I have fairly good relations with other countries such as France, America, Italy, and Russia. I suppose the nations that I have the best relations with are France, America(one of his best actresses used to by my favorite princess)(3) and Russia. I suppose it's better to have good relations with Russia than bad, but he _still_ scares the crap outta me."

"…"

"Why am I just spouting out random facts about myself. Okay worst Chapter ever, anyway _au revoir mes amis_(4).

End of Prologue

* * *

Okay horribly short chapter but the next one will be longer and maybe have other nations. Not all of these facts may be 100% accurate because most of them are from wikipedia. If I have offended anyone somehow please tell me and we might be able to work something out. If I am wrong about anything please tell me and I will fix it unless I know for a fact that it is correct. If I left any information out, it will most likely be address in other chapters. Next Chapter will be better je promets(5) just bear with me. Also Monaco has no human name, so if you guys want to put out suggestions for _**first names only.**_ I would be happy to take them, but the name must be French, Italian or Monegasque in origin.

Translations/Explanations:

1. My name is…(lit: I call myself…)

2. In reference to the tiny population.

3. Grace Kelly was an American actress who married Prince Rainier III of Monaco. She was very beautiful and popular with her citizens. She tragically died in a car crash while driving with her Daughter Stephanie in 1982.

4. Goodbye my friends

5. I promise

Okay Review please. NO flames or else.


	2. Rise of the Grimaldis

Hi again! If you are still reading this story I thank you from the bottom of my heart!!!

This chapter will be much better than the prologue. I hope. Oh well enjoy! This chapter tells the rise of the Grimaldis and the start of Monaco becoming the awesome nation she is.

Warnings(again): OCx1 and history

Disclaimer(again): I own nothing 'cept Monaco and now one box of pocky.

* * *

***Chapter One***

**Jan 7 1297**

Francois Grimaldi was pissed and I mean pissed. How dare those idiots exile his family. Did they not realize how powerful and influential the Grimaldis were? To exile his family was one thing but to exile all of the Guelfs was just unacceptable. The Ghibellines had chased them out of the city twice! That was the last straw, he would make sure that they paid for their wrongdoings. Tonight he and his followers would take control of the fortress and also find out about that little girl.

Throughout all of the history of the city there was always a little blond haired girl seen. He had seen her playing with other children and even conversing with the leaders. She seemed to have no family and he wasn't even sure whether she was a Guelf or a Ghibelline. The strangest thing, however, was that she never seemed to age. Tonight he would find out.

*`~3~'*

Francois Grimaldi appeared at the gates of Monaco that night disguised in a monk's frock with a sword hidden under it. He knocked and a guard opened the gates to see who it was. Francois could hardly contain his excitement. 'This is going to work. I can't believe that this is going to work. That fool has absolutely no idea that it is I.'

All the guard saw was a monk, therefore he let him in. After all, monks believe in nonviolence, what could be the harm in letting a simple monk enter the city?

Francois was let through. Barely having entered the enclosed grounds, the fake monk murdered the guards, apparently few were holding watch, and a full fledged attack was launched as the large Guelf troops, which had been hiding closely behind concealed by the obscurity of the night, forced the open gates before the guards could react.

He and his followers were able enter successfully. By fooling his adversaries and seizing the fortress, he avoided a siege which would have been costly in terms of means and lives. Well, he wasn't called Francois the cunning for nothing.

He scanned the area over, looking for anything that might cause him a problem. He looked and saw something that gave him even more excitement than was already there. Up in one of the towers, peering through a tiny window, was the little blond haired girl. When she noticed that he had seen her and was heading towards the castle, she quickly moved away from the window, out of his sight. Francois quickened his pace from a casual walk to a sprinting and finally to a full out run.

He entered the main castle, some of his followers had guards knocked out. He smiled when he saw one of the main ruler look as if he were about to pee his pants. He walked calmly over to him and proceeded to give his victory speech.

"Well now, let us go over everything that you have done wrong. You chased my family out of the city twice. You exiled the Guelfs, which was really the last straw and finally you failed to realize the power and influence of the Grimaldis."

"Why you-"

"Being the kind man I am, I won't kill you."

"What?"

"Only if you tell me about something that interests me."

"What is it?"

"Tell me about the little girl that I always see, but never seems to age."

"…She is…special."

"What is so special about her?"

"She represents everything that our city is."

"I don't follow."

"I suppose you could say that she is the city."

"…Where can I find her?"

"Her room is on the top floor in the tallest tower."

"Very well, thank you for your help."

Francois left him with the two followers that had previously held him captive and ordered them not to kill him. He rushed up the stairs to the tallest tower. In about twenty minutes, he had reached the tower. He climbed his was to the top floor and once he reached he decided to ask some of his rebels if they had seen the little girl. They shook their heads but told them that there was a room they had not checked. He thanked them and made his way to said room.

Once he reached the room, he opened the door slowly and scanned the room for the little girl. After a few minutes of searching, he had given up hope as it seemed the little girl had fled. He was about to leave the room when all of a sudden he heard muffled sobs coming from a small brown toy chest. He made his way over to the crest and slowly lifted the lid. He found the little girl sitting among a few toys holding a doll. She looked up at him with big, sad, terrified eyes. She was quite small with large brown eyes and curly blond hair that came a little bit past her shoulders.

"Please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Who are you?"

"I am Francois Grimaldi. Who are you."

"My boss told me not to say."

"Your boss."

"Yes the ruler of this city."

"He's no longer the ruler, I am and I am asking you to tell me you name."

"I am…Monaco."

"Please do not lie to me. What is your name?"

"I am not lying! You are the liar!"

"I have never lied to you."

"Yes you have. You said that you were the new ruler. That's means that you started all of this. You are hurting me! Stop it."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I was Monaco. I am a nation and when you started all of this you made my body hurt!"

"I'm sorry. Don't worry the pain will go away soon."

"No! I don't want you to be my boss! You hurt me!"

"I promise that I will do my very best to keep you safe."

"Okay but you can't tell anyone about what I am."

"Alright, I think that I can manage that."

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her little finger.

Francois hesitated at first but then realized if he didn't she might think that he would betray her, later on.

"Pinky…promise."

Their pinkies intertwined and she smiled a toothy grin. He smiled at her and thought to himself 'I hope I can handle her.'

"What did your former boss call you?"

"Hmm…he didn't really call me anything. He never really talked to me that much, but when he did he just called me 'Monaco'.

"Well then I guess that we'll have to find you a name."

She grinned ear to ear and looked as if she were squinting.

"I have a feeling that I'll have to deal with you family for a while."

***End Chapter One***

* * *

Okay this chapter was longer than I expected, but oh well. Time for more history!

January 8, 1297, a monk appeared at the gates of Monaco. Inconspicuously, Francois Grimaldi was let through. Barely having entered the enclosed grounds, the imposter monk murdered the guards and an attack was launched as the large Guelf troops, which had been hiding closely behind concealed by the obscurity of the night, forced the gates before the guards could react. He took control of the fortress and the Grimaldi family has been ruling Monaco ever since. Except from 1793-1814 when Monaco was under French control.

I don't know if the ruling leader was killed or not. If he was someone tell me and I will change it. I researched this topic and it didn't say. Still looking for a human name for Monaco. Thank you for reading.

Please review. No flames please.


End file.
